The simple steam cycle is one of the main processes for producing electricity, and power plants of various ages are being operated using the simple steam cycle, also to produce power. In some contexts, the simple steam cycle may be referred to as a Rankine cycle. The simple steam cycle generally refers to a system having a boiler producing steam, a steam turbine that converts the steam to mechanical energy, a generator that converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy, and a condenser for absorbing waste heat and recycling the water within the system. While newer power plants may have more energy efficient features, the efficiency of the fuel to electricity conversion of the steam cycle still only averages from about 35% to about 40% in practice. Improvements in the efficiency of the system have generally focused on energy recovery. For instance, feed water heating using steam from the steam turbines has been used to increase the feedwater temperature to the boiler, increasing the efficiency of the steam production in the boiler. However, existing plants may have limited options for improving the energy efficiency of the system due to constraints on the feasibility of retrofitting existing equipment. Common efficiency boosting designs may only be available upon the replacement of major system components, leading to significant costs and lost operating time during the retrofitting process.
In addition, the operation of a steam cycle power plant must consider the environmental effects of pollutant emissions from the boiler. A number of pollutants can be produced by the combustion of fuel in the boiler including carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, sulfur dioxide, and nitrogen oxides (NOx). In some instances, attempts at increasing the efficiency and/or output of the system can result in increased pollutant production.